


Sunrise

by spookypromqueen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven's feelings for each other become known as they consummate their new relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of smut, but I'd like to think it is respectful to the characters. It's like sweet smut. I don't know.
> 
> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE FRANCHISE.

Raven floated up to the top of the tower. It was just about sunrise, and she could begin to see the slivers of pink and yellow erupt over the darkened horizon. Fog floated over the ocean gently, like fingers grazing a lover’s skin. The serenity of it reminded her of a certain green-haired imbecile with sparkling eyes.

 

Beast Boy had occupied her thoughts for as long as she can remember. When she’s around him, his emotions overwhelm her own in a terrifying, yet wonderful way. Everything in her mind silences, gratefully allowing his joyful demeanor to captivate her being. The way his fang pokes from his bottom lip, how his shaggy hair brushes over his eyes, how his body is built with lean muscle like a jaguar, the animalistic tendencies his eyes take when he looks at her..

 

“Azarath metrion zinthos.. Azarath metrion zinthos,” Raven quickly began to chant out loud as she felt Lust claw from inside, Affection and Humor weren’t helping with their cries either.

 

The empath reached her destination, only to find it was already occupied. Beast Boy was sitting at the edge of the roof, his long legs dangling over the side extending towards the ocean. Raven stood watching him, his emotions danced lightly around her consciousness. She was detecting sadness, longing.. Affection? And.. Lust? No. It’s something different. The violet-eyed sorceress absentmindedly floated closer to the object of her desire. 

 

“Hey.” She whispered softly. Beast Boy jumped slightly at her sudden appearance, although he knows he should be used to it. He thought about how long they have known each other, how far they have come. 

 

“Hiya Rae-Rae.” He smiled. Even in his depressed state, he couldn’t resist the feeling she brought over him.

 

“Fancy meeting you here.” She returned his smile as she gently settled next to him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just looking at the sunrise, I’m poetic like that.” BB glanced over at Raven, his eyes glinting mischievously. 

 

“Oh I’m sure. You’re a regular Robert Frost.” Raven leaned in towards the green changeling. 

 

“Uh.. Yeah, sure.” He averted his eyes as he felt her body heat grow closer to him. 

 

Raven contemplated her next words. She didn’t want to press him for information on his emotions, she of all people understood the need for privacy. But something inside her was pulling herself towards him. 

 

“What’s going on?” Raven whispered tentatively, “You don’t seem yourself.”

 

Beast Boy felt a surge from inside himself. Animalistic in it’s desire, but tinged with affection. He could sense the beast inside him begin to claw at his ribcage, begging for release. It fed off of his emotions, and he knew it wanted Raven. His feelings were the similar to the beast’s, the only difference is that the beast’s were far more primitive.

 

He glanced over at her beneath his fringe. Her grey lips were pulled into a concerned pout, causing a furrow on her beautiful brow. And with that single glance, he felt something inside him come through.

 

With the speed of a cheetah, Beast Boy collided into her soft lips. Frozen for but a moment, Raven quickly melted into the kiss. Many miles away, trees were being uprooted from the forest floor in a blanket of black magic. 

 

BB sighed into her kiss and lightly nibbled on her lower lip. The sorceress moaned in response, eliciting a fierce blush from him, causing Raven to destroy the television in the main room as an outlet for her powers.

 

With startling ferocity, Raven pushed harder into their kiss. Years of pent up emotion, hiding their true feelings from one another, after Malchior, and Terra..

 

Raven growled into Beast Boy’s lips when her mind crossed to her. The growl sent him over the edge.

 

The changeling quickly pinned her down with his lean arms, and began to trail kisses down her smooth neck. As he grew closer to her chest, his kisses turned to nibbles, which turned to bites, which turned to a dark necklace of marks trailing towards her heart. Beast Boy felt the tower rumble slightly, no doubt from the intensity of her emotions. Before he could hesitate, he ripped the top of her uniform to allow himself access to her breasts.

 

Raven could hardly think. His velvet lips brushed away any insecurity or doubt left inside of her. She could feel her powers bursting lightbulbs in the hallway. She didn’t care.

 

He could hear her heartbeat. Even without his powers he knows he could have heard it. It led him to where she wanted him. He quickly grazed his tongue across her bare chest, and after feeling her shudder, continued. 

 

Raven raked her nails across Beast Boy’s back, digging deeply through his uniform and into his skin. She sensed multiple broken pieces of furniture.. Oops.

 

He took a moment to look at her. Her grey skin slowly evolved into a purpley shade towards the center of her breast. Her taut muscles rippled beneath the sea of silver, enticing him further to cause them to dance. With surprising dexterity, he gently rolled her left nipple between his forefinger and thumb, and felt himself grow hard at her reaction. Her right breast he took between his teeth, teasingly biting her as he smiled. With his spare hand, he took the opportunity to ease the rest of her uniform off. 

 

Raven felt his velvet hands trace her body, stopping to massage certain areas of her body. She began to feel insecure as the morning breeze raised goosebumps across her naked flesh, but Beast Boy quickly kissed them away. His warm breath trailed towards her lower half. Raven arched her lower back and let out a hiss, as his tongue penetrated her warmth. 

 

Cinnamon. She tasted like cinnamon and spice and pumpkin and earth. Beast Boy felt her muscles clench, and heard the unmistakeable sound of a car alarm somewhere in the distance. No doubt it was Raven’s doing. He quickly found his thoughts again and dipped his tongue against her clitoris. Pulsing with energy, Raven let out a primitive moan as she pushed herself harder against him. The back and forth of animal-like reactions was too much to bear, and Raven climaxed with a cry. Stars shot across her vision as Beast Boy crawled up to her sightline. 

 

With some struggle, Beast Boy attempted to reign in his complete desire for the sorceress. “Do you want to.. You know?” Beast Boy shyly asked, looking as bashful as a child who was caught stealing cookies. 

 

Raven couldn’t help but smile, “Yes. I do.”

 

In a single motion Raven ripped his uniform to shreds. For a split moment, Beast Boy froze. This was happening, this was happening, this was happening.

 

“Oh shit, uhm.. Protection.” Beast Boy attempted to get the words out as Raven began to caress his lower back. With a flick of her wrist, Raven had brought forth a condom from her bedside table, given to her by Starfire a few months earlier. With nimble fingers Raven grabbed hold of Beast Boy’s hardened member, and slipped the latex over the green skin.

 

“Huh. You really are green everywhere.” Raven mumbled against his jawline, feeling his embarrassment she quickly added, “Don’t mistake my meaning, I love it. I’m grey for Azar’s sake.”

 

Beast Boy laughed as her lips continued trailing across his clavicle, he gently positioned herself in front of her. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” She whispered breathlessly, her voice dripping with anticipation. He placed his lips on her forehead for a moment, before carefully inserting himself into her warmth. 

 

The tower shuddered as Raven took in a sharp breath, pain and pleasure mingled quickly as Beast Boy began to massage her breast and kiss her face. With a tentative thrust, Beast Boy lightly pushed himself further into her, receiving a moan from the sorceress beneath him.   
“You’re okay? If it hurts just tell me to stop and I will.” Beast Boy whispered into her ear softly, the amount of attention and care he was exhibiting further enforced her arousal.

 

“I’m okay. Keep going, Gar. I want you to.” Raven huskily spoke, pushing herself further onto him. Groaning, Garfield obliged. With each thrust Beast Boy grew braver with his intensity, he could feel the beast howling with pleasure inside himself. Raven let pleasure radiate from her body, moaning Garfield’s name over and over. If the tower was shaking, they couldn’t tell. 

 

“Gar..” Raven choked on his name as her orgasm came to a climax. Her muscles tightened around him, causing his own climax.

 

“Rae..” Softly they rode through each other’s pleasure, and settled lightly in each other’s arms.

 

“Hey.. I love you, ya know. Have for like.. Four years.” Beast Boy whispered softly into the empath’s ear. Gently kissing her earlobe for punctuation.

 

“Hey.. I love you too. But for like five years.” Raven chuckled as she cuddled in closer to the warm changeling.

 

“I thought you were hot for five years, does that count?” Beast Boy said impishly as Raven sensed a smile form on his face. “What do you think the damage is?”

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” She replied, as she turned her face to the warmth of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to always use some form of protection, friends.


End file.
